A Spell For Everything
by Craemeea
Summary: Shrayin wanted her old life back: family, happiness, and peace. Ever since she accidentally fell in with the League of Shadows, that has seemed impossible. There is hope though, because there is a spell for everything. OC thrown in with YJ of S1
1. Chapter 1

**First FanFic, and all the amazing stories I have read have inspired me to try it and see how it goes...This should be interesting.  
**

"_Fleesch nev atev!_" I whispered, simultaneously making a small movement of my fingers. Zatarra let out a muffled shriek as my magic clamped her jaw shut, preventing her from reciting any spells that would prevent me from finishing my next one: "_Caran jhas al vynt shiwopak!_" I shouted this time so as to make sure everyone in the vicinity would hear me. Immediately after I finished the spell, the entire room froze, including me. I detached my specter from my body and walked towards the formerly fighting main throng of human statues.

"All villains, I am about to free you," I announced, and paused before touching my closest ally, "Do not continue trying to beat up your opponents. Do not touch anybody who is still trapped. Do not go near my body. Sportsmaster suggests you leave for home base as soon as I touch you. He is waiting when you get there," then proceeded to walk around tapping the shoulders of all the Shadows thugs.

The room emptied quickly until only Cheshire was left waiting for me by our exit door. I walked towards my body and waved her on. She shook her head, not moving. I sighed, and said with a gesture at the still immobilized heroes, "I have to collect my body, which will unfreeze them". She tilted her head, followed by a nod with what I assumed was sympathetic understanding and turned, leaving me on my own.

I gave her a full minute after the door slammed shut to disappear to whatever rendezvous point Sportsmaster would send my friend the coordinates for, then regarded the other team.

"I'm letting the spell drop now," I warned them, slipping back into my skin and letting go of the incantation. I shivered and staggered with my perceptible drop in strength. The Justice League proteges were already moving toward me with caution, except for Zatanna, who was grumbling with displeasure where she had been when I had frozen the room. I straightened and faced them, calling to mind some defensive and restraining spells. I realized this was a battle I was going to lose, but I wanted to at least give the impression of a fighter.

"_Shay dran triwel_" I murmured several times under my breath, my eyes flashing and my hair and hands appearing to catch on fire. This was just for appearances, of course, but they hesitated none the less. I noticed Zatarra's glare turn into a look of concentration. Based on what I knew of her abilities, she wouldn't be able to break through my control, but I didn't dare place trust in that assumption.

Apparently Robin had decided to attack anyway, and I barely managed to avoid a kick. I was not so lucky in my attempt to dodge Superboy's punch, and crashed quite spectacularly through empty wooden crates until my flight was halted by the concrete wall. I labored to breathe as a mountain of boxes sagged down on me. I only had time to silently thank Cheshire for telling me to put in place a few shields prior to arriving at the fight before M'gann lifted the crates off me and Artemis immobilized me with a net arrow. I was about to melt it and turn her quiver into ashes when Kid Flash put a hand over my mouth. I was considering biting him but decided against it when his teammates surrounded me, looming tall and threatening. This was good, I tried to convince myself, I didn't truly want to fight them.

"Power down and let Zatanna go," Aqualad ordered, his tattoos glowing.

**So, not sure where this is going (much less _how_ it's going), however I would appreciate any constructive criticism or suggestions (and of course technical corrections). ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Browning Out.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

At least, that is what I think he said. It made more sense than "Cower, clown, and pet the llama, yo". Spoken language was still awkward to me. I had memorized certain phrases, but most of the time I didn't understand what I was saying. Consonants just struck me as inelegant, and verbal language as a whole left far too much room for interpretation. I preferred using my body or mind to communicate. It was perfectly clear and concise. Regardless, I kicked myself for not remembering to set a translator spell before I engaged in combat with foreigners.

I remembered I should keep up the charade of not liking these particular foreigners and narrowed my eyes, doing my best (and most likely failing miserably) to look enraged. I had tried it before and at worst came across as extremely bored, at best mildly spiteful. Trust me, I had practiced for hours in front of the mirror before Cheshire had found me. She even tried to help before I eventually gave up and smashed the offending reflective surface.

A quiet buzz brought me back to the present, informing me that there was some form of telepathic communication going on. Right...the martian. I sighed in frustration at my temporary inability to hack the connection. Stupid masters that didn't trust their students, I thought sullenly.

Aqualad suddenly nodded, stopping me from going off on another memory tangent, and the buzzing stopped. A decision had been reached. Miss Martian stepped in front of me, kneeling down to my level while Kid Flash pulled me into a sitting position, hand still covering my mouth. The Martian's eyes began to glow and I squeaked in alarm as I realized she was going to try to read my mind.

In that moment she flew back as a surge of psychic energy shot through me. When I had been briefed on the mission that had led to my current predicament, I had been advised to put into place several safe guards in case of detainment. If anyone tried to read my mind, that individual would set off a spell that would trap them in their own mind until either I let go of the magic or another magic user snapped them out of it. Kid Flash fell back as he was shocked and I felt my awareness slipping away. Another safeguard: if I got too low on magic juice, anyone touching me would get drained of energy. I couldn't afford to do that to anyone so I secretly set a pre-requisite spell of sorts, which would shock anyone who was touching me before the previously mentioned spell could be triggered. Not good, this was not good. Barely awake, I managed to untangle one hand from the netting and form the symbol that would free Zatanna before I allowed my conscious to drift away.


End file.
